warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Defensive Drones | style="width: 30%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);"| |} Build Times & Repair Information Effective Titan Levels vs Turrets History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Titan received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 6th, 2014. *The Titan received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of April 2nd, 2014. *The Titan was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Red Storm (2014) - ( Jan 23, 2014 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Titan is a Unique Unit therefore the Production of the Titan is LIMITED to ONE. *The Titan's Thorium Technology Advantage at Level 5 increases the number of Defensive Drones from 3 to 5. *The Titan will spawn a reaplacement Defensive Drone as an existing one is destroyed to maintain the required number. *The Titan fires a barrage of Missiles onto its targets. *The Titan is a Hover Aircraft but may not be placed in the Aircarft Platoon via the Helipad . *The Required Building Levels to produce a Level 1 Titan ( with total XP gained for Upgrading each ) : **Level 5 Command Center ( 1,491,025 xp ) **Level 10 Tech Center ( 9,020,511 xp ) **Level 10 Metal / Oil Storage's x 8 ( 32,979,272 xp ) *The total Experience Points gained from Upgrading ONLY the Required Buildings is 43,490,808 xp which would make a Player's Absolute Minimum Level to produce a Titan = LEVEL 27. However, It is more likely a Minimum Level of 29 or 30 due to the construction and upgrading of other non Titan related Buildings and Defenses. *The Titan bears a resemblance to Marvel's Avengers Helicarrier. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 70 ( Defense Drones : 71 )'' Firsts & Records *'War Commander First :' **''First Unit to utilize a " Carpet Bomb" Style Rocket Barrage Weapon'' - The Titan **''First Aircraft to utilize a " Carpet Bomb" Style Rocket Barrage Weapon'' - The Titan In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/29/14 ) - Official Discussion: The Titan ( Official ) - '''Public Dialog on the Titan Animated Gallery titan1.gif|Titan Action In Spire Deposit 1 titan hs 2.gif|Titan 1 of Event HS 2 titan 2 hs 2.gif|Titan 2 of Event HS 2 Gallery ''Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' Titan-EventShop(withReq).png|Event Shop Requirments Titan-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Titan-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Titan-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Titan-L01(AF-10)-Repair.jpg|Level 1 Repair Info ( Level 10 Airfield ) TitanArt(KixeyeForum).jpg|Titan Art TitanArt(kixeyePlayerProfilePage).jpg|Titan Art : Kixeye Player Profile Page TitanAttacking1.jpg|Titan Firing Missiles on the Attack Titan-Destroyed-1.png|Remains of Destroyed Titan Titen-Lv14(AF-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield ( Updated ) Titen-Lv15(AF-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield ( Updated ) Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Aircraft Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:Unavailable Category:A to Z Category:Area of Effect